


far away

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: 1x06, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: He feels at peace. One with the universe. The stars above them are twinkling and bright and Dizzee knows that a long time ago, before their time on Earth, their atoms were drawn towards each other when the universe was created. It’s a feeling he can’t quite explain. It’s a feeling he’s never felt before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is or where it came from I just love and miss them

Dizzee’s on a rooftop.

He feels like he can breathe better, the air somehow feels _new_. But maybe it’s just him imagining it, maybe it’s just him feeling ten times lighter from what happened at the party. It’s crisp and chilled, the air, but he’s got two things protecting him from it. His jacket—and Thor.

Thor’s hand is in his. It’s bigger than his own and impossibly warm. He’s almost positive he could burst into flames. _Rise from the ashes_ , he can hear in Thor’s voice.

They left the party half an hour ago, even though it feels like a lifetime. They had parted ways with the beautiful girl Thor was with and ended up here, the roof of an abandoned building a few blocks from where they were. It has a great view of the city beneath them, cars driving around aimlessly, groups of people on the sidewalks, lights from every corner, every edge.

They’re sitting against the door that led up to the roof, silent, sharing shy smiles every few minutes. He doesn’t know what to say, but he knows that the silence is comfortable.

He feels at peace. One with the universe. The stars above them are twinkling and bright and Dizzee knows that a long time ago, before their time on Earth, their atoms were drawn towards each other when the universe was created. It’s a feeling he can’t quite explain. It’s a feeling he’s never felt before.

“You know,” Thor says, speaking for the first time since they came up, “I was thinking about what you said. _When I heard it I thought of you.”_

Dizzee smiles, letting himself look over at the boy beside him. He looks beautiful in the moonlight. The soft glow makes him look almost angelic. “What about it?”

“Why did you think of me?”

Dizzee hums, a soft noise that comes from his chest. He doesn’t know how to explain it, really. But he tries. “When we first met, there was this weird, like… _connection_. I felt really drawn to you, I guess. There was always something about you that—you awakened something, deep inside of me. When I heard the record for the first time, I had the same feeling. The same feeling I have when I look at you, or when we’re together.”

Thor’s looking at him with clear eyes, lips turned up into a white grin. He looks so beautiful, so _ethereal_ that Dizzee wants to start capturing him right then and there. Paint a giant piece of a smiling Thor where the whole city can see. Everyone deserves to see him, see that _smile,_ see the art he _is._ That’s the thing about Thor: he can make beautiful art that touches people’s minds and souls but he also _is_ art. In so many different ways, Dizzee thinks.

Dizzee looks down at their hands. They fit together effortlessly.

“I’ve always admired you,” Thor says, voice hushed, like it’s a confession. “Even before I met you, I admired you.”

The sounds of sirens and horns and chatters from the sidewalk blend together until Dizzee can’t hear them. He’s tuned to only hear Thor, his breathing, the way his shoes are scraping against the hard surface of the rooftop from his nervous habits. “You did?”

“You’re a fucking genius, how could I not?”

Dizzee lets out a soft laugh, squeezing Thor’s hand gently. “The two of us… we were meant to be something. Do you feel that way?”

“I do.”


End file.
